Could it be you?
by gatomontamer
Summary: a short story about Kari wondering who is right for her T.K her closest friend, or Davis the one who already seems to like her so munch who will Kari pick Note only a 5 chp. story 1-3 will most likey be short 1 is really short
1. Why me?

Could it be you?

Chapter 1

Why me?

{Not sure when this story takes place, in this story my main characters are all in a sport like thing. T.k is in basketball, Davis soccer duh, and Kari I guess a cheerleader}

Kari is the same as every girl in the world while aside form having a digimon and all. But every though she is like most girls she has a problem that not many girls go though. And that's is that she might like not just one guy but two. Both are friends of hers, T.K and Davis.

It is lunch time and instead of eating outside with all her friends while watching Davis and Ken play a game of soccer. She is in class by herself. But not all alone she is with her digimon partner Gatomon. While she is in class she is think about her problem.

(Davis, and T.K, is it wrong for me to like them both) she asked

She looked out the window to see her friends

Yolie, T.K and Cody were all sitting on a bench eating their lunches as they watched Davis and Ken play. She looked at T.K

(T.K he is so nice and he is very funny, and he is cute) she said ( I love that hat he wares, but I also love his soft blonde hair) she said blushing

Kari then looked over at Davis who had just lost but wanted to have another round

(And Davis he never gives up, and he is brave) she said (I love his hair to it's so dark but when it touches me it kind of tickles, and Davis look great in goggles)

Kari then felt bad and looked away. Gatomon who was hiding in her back pack poked her head out.

"Kari what is wrong?" she asked her

"Gatomon?" Kari said in a question way

"Yea Kari" Gatomon answered

"I know that I like both T.k and Davis for different reasons but" she said

"But what?" Gatomon asked

"But I feel bad about liking them both," she said "Is it wrong to like more then one person so munch Gatomon?" she asked

"Sorry Kari but I don't know what you are going though, see I only like one person" Gatomon said "and that patamon"

Kari sighed "How can I like them both?" She asked

Yolie came in to the class room "There you are" she said to Kari

"Yep here I am" Kari said to her

"Why are you in her" Yolie asked

"I was think" Kari said to her

"About?" Yolie asked

"While" Kari said "Yolie I like both T.K and Davis"

"Yeah and" Yolie said

"And I don't know does that make me a bad person or something?" she asked

"Of course not Kari" Yolie said "Take me for example I like ton of guys, just about any guy I see" Yolie told her

"So it's not wrong?" Kari asked

"Why would it be?" Yolie asked

Kari stopped to think she looked back as Davis and T.K

"Your right Yolie thank you so munch" Kari said

"What are friends for?" Yolie replied to Kari

**Yes I know this was fast and short but this is a story and fast story only the last two chapters will be long.**


	2. Confession number one

Could it be you?

Chapter 2

!Confession number one!

{ This takes place on the same day as my last chapter during a break} 

After school Kari had cheerleading Patrice so she ran out of class to the locker rooms, to change so she would be late. Even though she was on time she just could not focus. She had got over her feelings of feeling like she was a bad person because she likes more then one guy. But now she is trying to think of who she wants T.K or Davis? While luck for her the couch gave the team a break time so she had sometime to really think about it She went off by herself. She sat down in the grass

"Okay this is what I'll do the first guy who comes to mind is the one for me" she said to her self full of hope.

She closed her eyes tight and began to think but both T.K and Davis came to her mind.

"That didn't help" she said as she opened her eyes.

She then took a sip of water out of her bottle then she laid in the grass to look up in the sky where she saw a few clouds. Kari kept her eye on one that kind of look a little like an angel wing. Which made Kari think about Angewomon then Angemon which made Kari think of T.K.

"That's it" She yelled as she sat up

"T.K he is my choice" she said "after all I have know known T.K for a long time and he is my best friend so it seems right." She said

Kari now feeling better stood up and was ready to head back to Patrice. On her way she was stopped because the soccer teams was running a mile around the school as part of there Patrice. Davis saw Kari and picked up his pace so he could talk to her.

As Davis came over he yelled out Hi to Kari.

"Hi Davis" she said "Couch has you guys running again?" she asked

"Yeah" Davis answered

Davis all the sudden got very quite which made Kari a bit worried "Um are you okay Davis?" She asked

"Yeah I'm fine it's just I want to tell you something" he said

"Oh go head I'll listen" Kari said smiling at him.

Davis blushed at bit "Okay K-Kari" he began to say "Kari you know I have a church on you, I mean it is obvious" He said

"Yeah I know" Kari said

(What is he tiring to say)

"But Kari after thinking about it I have really began to understand my feelings some more" He said "Kari your so nice you think of others before self, and your really beautiful" He said to her

"B-beautiful?" Kari repeated slightly blushing

"Yeah and after thinking about it I don't have a crush on you I like you way more then a crush in fact Kari I" Davis was saying "Kari I think I might even love you" Davis said to her.

Kari was taken by surprise by Davis' words. But before she could say anything about it Davis' couch came over and yelled at Davis for not running. So Davis had to do two more laps. Davis sighed said bye and left. Kari went back to the patch off grass she was sitting earlier and sat back down she took a deep breath then let it out.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO HARD!!!" she yelled then fell back on the grass


	3. Confession number Two

Could it be you?

Chapter 3

!confession number two! 

{Same day as last two chapters} 

Kari had just gotten out of Patrice but again she was out in space. Kari was thinking about what Davis told her.

"Kari I think I might even love you"

His words kept replaying in her head like a broken record.

"Man this is still hard" Kari said

Gatomon poked her head out form Kari's gym bag "What happened?" she asked

"davis said he likes me a lot so munch he thinks he might even love me" Kari said

"Oh and your still unsure" Gatomon said

"Yeah" kari said "wait I'll tell T.K and ask him what he thinks of me" Kari said

"why?" Gatomon asked

"If T.K only likes me as a friend then I guess Davis is my choice seeing as he thinks he just might love me." Kari said

"Whatever" Gatomon said "That means I'll get to see Patamon" Gatomon said blushing a bit.

Kari laughed a bit then made her way to the gym back door. Because T.K had basketball Patrice that day too. T.K came out of the back gym doors to find Kari sitting on the steps.

"Kari" he said

Kari turned around and said hi to him and Gatomon saw a bit of Patamon in his bag but he was asleep. Kari and T.K. ended up walking they were talking about things that happened that day. Kari kept trying to tell T.K but she was very nervous. So Gatomon took it upon herself to give Kari a little push. Gatomon used her claw to poke Kari in the side

"Tell him" she said

"Tell me what?" T.K asked her

"Tell you that while during my Patrice my couch gave us a break." She began to say to him "I ran into Davis who told me that he likes me a whole lot"

T.K stopped walking when she said that waiting to hare what was next.

"and he said he likes me so munch that he thinks it might be love" Kari said

T.K put his beg down on the ground and looked at Kari.

"And do you like him?" he asked

Kari didn't answer she just looked away from him

"Kari seeing as Davis has confessed it my turn it seems" he said to her "Kari we have know each other for a long time, you're my best friend Kari but" He began to say

"T.K?" he asked

"Kari un like Davis I don't like you so munch that I think I might love" he said "I do love you Kari, I want to be with you and I won't give you up with out a fright" T.K said to her

"T.K" Kari said blushing

In the next story

The two guys Kari just can't seem to get over have both confessed to Kari and now Kari is about to have her heart be torn. When both guys ask her to pick one of them what is Kari to do.


	4. Don't say that

Could it be you?

Chapter 4

Don't say that

The next day

As Kari was getting ready for school all she could think about is how both T.k and Davis have confessed to her about their feelings. Now what she should do after hearing both of them she is even more confused about what to do about them. And about who she wants to be with, while her partner on the other hand is busy with being head over heels for patamon. And no being any help at all with this problem of hers. While Kari is stressing out about this, Davis and T.K are both wondering whats next for them they both have confessed to her so now what. Davis decide to go talk to T.K about him telling Kari but when he was going to tell him T.K told him that he had already known about it, and told him her told Kari he likes her too.

"so we have both told her uh" Davis said

"it seems so"

"Now what do we do just go on with on lives?" Davis asked

T.K took time to think for a while then he got an idea "No we have both told Kari how we feel right?" T.K said

"Yeah so" Davis said

"So" T.K repeated "So we need to talk to Kari, we want to be with her so lets go find out who she likes between the two of us then"

"Yeah Kari should be at school by now lets go find her" Davis said

The two boys ran off to find her. Kari was on her way to class with Yolie she just got done telling about yesterday and how Davis and T.K confessed to her making her feel even more confused about what she should do now. Yolie was about to tell her something to make her feel better but before she could say anything they both herd some one yelling her name form down the hall way. They turned around and saw T.K and Davis running towards them.

"Hi Davis, Hi T.K" both girls said once the two boys came to them

"Hey, um Kari we need to talk to you" T.K said

"Oh I get it" Yolie said "See you in class Kari" she said as she left

Kari waved to Yolie as she walked away then turned back to Davis, T.K who were trying to caught their breath after running around the school to find her.

"what is it?" She asked

"Okay so we both now know that we have told you are feelings" Davis said

"Yes" Kari said

"Well now we want to know how do you feel about us" T.K said

"Oh while you see" Kari began to say  
"What?" Both boys asked

"T.K .. Davis I have the same feelings for you both" She said "I like you both a whole lot you both have things that I find make you both so great" She said

"Like what?" T.K asked

"while T.K your so sweet, and very kind and you always there for me when I really need help, like when I was being called to the dark ocean" She said "And you and I have been friends for so long too."

She said to T.K then she looked over at Davis who was standing next to T.K waiting to hear more from her.

"and Davis I haven't known you long but where just as close of friends as well. And Davis you too are nice and funny also your so brave and you never give up, I find that really cool about you." She said to him

"So an others word you don't know who you like more?" T.K asked

Kari looked at T.K when he said then she looked away from them both and nodded to say yes to his question.

"I have been trying to pick but it is just too hard for me" She said

"Kari I understand but…" Davis began to say

"but we both like you a lot and want to be with you, we can't just wait forever Kari" T.K said

"What do you want me to do then T.K this is so hard your both so great" She said

T.K and Davis felt bad about what they were going to say next but they both knew it had to be done or else she might never chose between them.

"Then Kari your going to have to chose between T.K and I or you might lose us both" Davis said

"What?' Kari said

"No matter what I think he is right Kari, we just… sorry this is how it has to been" T.K said to her

T.K and Davis both feeling bad about what they said but they knew it was for the best. They both went off to class, Kari couldn't believe this no she had no choice but to chose between them she felt as if her heart was being torn out form her chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Could it be you?

Chapter 5

At last

You're the one

The weekend came around and Kari deiced to take this time to think about everything that has happened in the past two days. With her trying to make a choice then both boys confessing to her about how they fell for her. Then at school when they told her she had to chose between the two. So she went off to a near by park hoping she could get some peace and quite there.

"Yeah this is nice" she said when she found a tree to sit under "Um what a nice cool breeze" she said when a bit of wind came

She then herd someone coming she opened her eyes and say a kid picking up a soccer ball.

"That kid kind of looks a like Davis" she said as he went off "Um Davis I remember when he first went to the digiworld" She said to herself as she thought about when he used his dig egg to save her from Monochromon. And for some reason when the first saw the digimon emperor and he said he was the only perfect human. When Davis went and told him what does he think of her. "Davis I know he likes me for sure, ha I kind of thought about what he said about the control spires" she said

"oh when he said whoever destroys the most gets to go a date with him, the he added that you're the only one eligible" Gatomon said as she laid down in the tree ready to take a nap.

"Davis is kind of cute, he's brave and kind he even has this warmth that can change people like with Ken" she said to herself "Davis is wonderful but T.K" she said

"What about T.K?" Gatomon asked

"We were close from the day we met and when we had to help out Tai and Matt for the prophecy" she said "He was there for me when I was trapped in the dark ocean even told me then that he cared for me" she said

Gatomon fell asleep in the tree her quite snoring made Kari laugh a little as she looked up at him.

"T.K can make me laugh so easily too" she said "He is always there when I'm happy, sad, mad, and he gives me comfort when times are hard" she said to herself as she thought of the blonde boy "His smile is one of the things I like best, same with his laugh, T.K also gives of a kind of warmth but it's different for Davis" she began to think of all the times T.K and her shared "and I know it has nothing to do with them being different people but what is it?" she asked herself Kari began to think of all the time she spent with both of them. Gatomon's tail fall in front of Kari almost hitting her in the face as it sung left to right. "Um wired I never really thought about it but our digimon came in pair they both become angels. Are crests are kind of same too, and are eggs were found together I wonder" Kari said

"Hey Kari!" a voice said

Kari stood up and looked to see who it was for some reason she was hoping it was T.K but it was just Yolie who had also come to the park with Ken. When she saw Kari she wanted to know how she was doing with her problem.

"Oh hey Yolie, I thought you wee some one else" Kari said when she came over

"Really who?" Yolie asked

"T.K" she answered

Kari then told Yolie what happened to her about them confessing to her and telling her to choose and, that she was still thinking about it. Yolie asked her what she likes about them she told her everything that had come to her while she was here. Yolie thought about it for a second

"Wait you were hoping I was T.K when I called you right?" she said

"yeah mainly because I was thinking about him just now" Kari said

"But when it turned out to be me" Yolie said

"I was a bit upset, wait this whole time even though I have thought of them both only T.K came up the most." She said "and its because I" she was starting to say "Yolie thank you so munch I have my answer and I'll tell them at school tomorrow" Kari then looked to see the time and saw that she had to go home she got Gatomon and ran home.

The next day T.K was waiting out side the school with Davis who was messing around with his soccer ball and from time to time he would lose it and have to go after it. When he had to go get it Kari came.

"T.K" she said when she saw him then she ran to him "T.K I know who I want, you T.K its you because I love you" she said

"I love you too Kari" he said to her as he hugged her and held her tight

Davis stood there feeling a bit out of the loop

"Oh sorry Davis, but I deiced T.K is the one for me" she said

"That's okay to tell the truth I was going to tell you that" Davis was saying when all the sudden someone form behind knocked him over

"Oh I'm so sorry I could see where I was going and I tripped then I guess I fell into you making you fall" a girl with dark brown hair said to him

Davis got at first a bit made but he was more annoyed the mad he turned to say it was okay but when he didn't he was shocked because of how pretty she was.

"ah yeah I mean don't worry it's okay" He said he said as he stood up then help her up "I'm Davis by the way" he said

"Hi I'm Rei" she said to him with a smile

"wow your even more pretty when you smile" he said to her

"Uh p-pretty" she said blushing "Um thank you"

"here let me help you with your stuff okay" Davis said as they went off

'While seems he will be okay" T.K said

"Yeah I'm glad" Kari said

"Me too because now we can be together" T.K said as he kissed Kari

(T.K I love you so munch, I know you're the one for me I hope where together forever)

The end


End file.
